When I Found You
by arideva
Summary: Para Anna, la vida no ha sido fácil. Para Elsa, la vida empezó cuando la conoció. (elsanna)


**Descargo: Frozen no me pertenece**

**I**  
La poca llovizna que entraba por la venta de su auto empezaba a incomodarla, Elsa nunca sintió frío; pero la humedad la molesto y la cerró, entonces siguió manejando hacia su departamento, no tenía mucha prisa, aun eran las siete de la noche y decidió pasar por un pequeño restaurante que vio en el camino para poder cenar; vestía un abrigo azul oscuro, una falda corta con leggins negros y botas, su cabello rubio lo llevaba trenzado sobre el hombro izquierdo. Se estaciono y bajo del auto. Cuando entro el lugar era pequeño y acogedor, unas cuantas mesas, que en ese momento estaban vacías, luego había una pequeña barra junto a la caja, Elsa vio una mesa junto a la ventana y se sentó ahí.

Una muchacha pelirroja con dos trenzas sobre sus hombros, y con la cara salpicada de pequeñas pecas se le acerco a dejarle la carta, Elsa la tomo y observo atenta los platos especiales.  
La muchacha vestía con una minifalda negra y una blusa blanca que ceñían su delicado cuerpo, y en el cuello llevaba una corbata negra. Empezó a impacientarse con la indecisión de Elsa por la comida, sus ojos, una mezcla de verde y azul, miraban atentos el reloj colgado en la pared, era su último turno y no veía la hora de irse. La rubia se dio cuenta y la miro seria.

-Creo que me tomare solo un café un sándwich. Dijo Elsa entregándole la carta.-Bien señorita enseguida se lo traigo-, la pelirroja alejo haciendo una mueca y dándose vuelta para traer el pedido.

Elsa la vio alejarse tras la puerta de la cocina y luego volver para quedarse parada en el mostrador, le llamaba la atención el color de sus ojos, y las pecas que adornaban su piel, por un momento se quedo viéndola hasta que la joven mesera le devolvió la mirada, la rubia de mirada azul se sonrojo y voltio hacia la ventana. Cuando volvió a ver la mesera ya regresaba con su pedido y se lo puso en la mesa, Elsa no dijo ni gracias cuando esta ya estaba otra vez dentro de la cocina.

Comió en silencio, pensando o más bien divagando en las posibilidades de conocer a esa chica, mientras afuera la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte. Apenas termino de dar el último bocado a su sándwich la joven mesera apareció velozmente.  
-¿deseas algo más?-. Pregunto.  
\- a…no supongo que no…- y se llevo los platos corriendo hacia la cocina dejando a Elsa con la palabra en la boca.  
A los pocos segundos le trajo la cuenta, Elsa no salía de su asombro cuan rápida podía ser esa chica, saco unas monedas pero al ver que no le alcanzaban saco su tarjeta de crédito.  
\- ¡Ni lo pienses! Acá solo se paga en efectivo.- le dijo casi alzando la voz. Elsa se molesto un poco.  
\- ¡Pues es lo único con que puedo pagarlo!-, contesto la rubia poniéndose de pie, se dio cuenta que era un poco más alta, pero la pequeña fiera no se intimido, miraba el reloj luego a ella y su tarjeta, metió la mano en un pequeño bolsillo de su falda.  
-¿Cuánto te falta? Yo lo pago.- Elsa abrió los ojos asombrada, ¿tanto apuro tenía por salir?, solo por capricho y orgullo se negó.  
-No, gracias pero no me gusta deber nada a nadie.- la pequeña mesera frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta, corrió donde la cajera y pago la cuenta, Elsa la seguía a paso rápido llamándola, pero esta no respondía, la siguió hasta los vestidores donde ella ya se estaba quitando el uniforme, la rubia se dio la vuelta y le hablo.  
\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!¡¿Que te sucede?!  
\- tengo que irme a casa no tengo tiempo.- le contesto la pelirroja.  
\- Al menos dime como pagarte lo que acabas de hacer ¿no?  
\- Mira solo ti tuvieras un auto podrías pagarme, ahora no sé cómo llegar a casa sin dinero para el autobús.  
\- Vámonos-. Dijo la Elsa volteando.- tengo mi auto afuera  
-esta bien- sonrío la chica, era la primera vez que Elsa la vio sonreír para ella, le devolvió la sonrisa y salieron hacia fuera.  
Corrieron rápido al auto para no mojarse con la lluvia, la rubia encendió el auto, avanzo tres metros y se detuvo de golpe.  
-¿A dónde te llevo mmm... pelirroja rió.  
\- Me llamo Anna Summers, yo te indico el camino solo ve a la avenida principal.- y ambas rieron.  
-Y yo Elsa Winters, mucho gusto.- dijo arrancando el auto.

Durante el camino Elsa observaba a Anna, que traía puesta una chaqueta y unos jeans con tenis, muy sencilla, quería saber más de ella pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo, Anna solo hablaba para indicarle el camino, cuando al fin llegaron Anna se bajo del auto.

-Gracias, ya no me debes nada.- Anna se puso la chaqueta sobre la cabeza para no mojarse-¿Es aquí donde vives? Elsa con un poquito de esperanza.  
-¡Mejor búscame en el restauran-café!-. Contesto Anna mientras se alejaba corriendo bajo la lluvia. Elsa dio un suspiro y encendió el auto nuevamente, ahora tendría un motivo para cenar antes de llegar a casa.

Anna corrió dos cuadras más hasta alejarse del auto de Elsa, entro a su casa y vio a su mejor amiga acostada en el mueble.  
-Punz, levántate ya regrese, ¿Dónde está la Olaf?- dijo mientras la sacudía.  
-a…durmiendo…arriba…..-dijo esta con flojera. La pelirroja subió la escalera en dos segundos, y al llegar a su cuarto encontró al pequeño de ocho meses acostado en su cama. Le acaricio la cabeza un momento y luego bajo donde Rapunzel, que ahora se vestía para salir.  
-Ya me voy, o el ultimo bus me va a dejar.- dijo la chica de pelo rubio y verdes. - Está bien, ¿cuánto te debo?- contesto Anna buscando en su mochila. -Déjalo así, se que no estás para pagarme…ya otro día hablamos de eso. -Está bien…pero te lo debo OK?-. Dijo esto y se le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Elsa. Volvió en sí y despidió a su amiga desde la puerta.  
Al entrar escucho el llanto de Olaf y subió a darle su biberón. Mientras lo tenía en brazos empezó a recordar como ese angelito llego a sus manos.

Hace un año:  
_-¡Papa no puedes abandonar a mi hermana! – Dijo una Anna de diecinueve años. El hombre furioso le respondió gritándole -Ella se lo busco por meterse con ese desgraciado, no merece mi apellido! La desconozco como hija y desconozco a ese engendro que lleva!  
-¡Papa te vas a arrepentir!- la poca gente que estaba en el corredor de la sala de partos del hospital se quedo mirando la escena._

_Anna contrariada se dio la vuelta, su padre se alejo para nunca más regresar, su hermana 2 años menor que ella acababa de morir en la sala de partos por una complicación y a Anna no le quedo otra opción que acoger a su pequeño sobrino, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, opto por dejar la universidad y trabajar para mantenerlo y darle lo que necesitara. Lo llamo Olaf, como su hermana le había dicho. El niño era hermoso, tenía el cabello negro y los ojitos marrones, y cuando lo sacaba a la calle siempre le decía que era su hijo, y ella estaba orgullosa de asumir ese papel aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo era.  
_  
Por suerte Anna contaba con Rapunzel, la única amiga de la universidad que la apoyo y que cada vez que podía venía a cuidar a Olaf, pero ahora lo hacía siempre por que se había encariñado con ella.  
Anna acomodo al bebe en su regazo y se quedo dormida en unos minutos.

Tuve este fic guardado un par de años, y lo he adaptado a Frozen, espero les guste.


End file.
